


New Year’s Day

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Series: Holiday Series [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mild sexual situations, Reader Insert, Romance, citrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: Last night he made it up to you. Today is just a lazy day. Or maybe not. HeeroxReader
Relationships: Heero Yuy/Reader
Series: Holiday Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359406
Kudos: 3





	New Year’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! May it be a good one! 
> 
> Here is the little sequel to yesterday’s post! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**New Year’s Day**

You woke to the smell of coffee. You sat up and rubbed the sleep from your eyes. You felt groggy and your head hurt. Oh yeah, staying out in the cold last night like you did hadn’t been good for you, and the champagne you had drank hadn’t been good either. You stretched and groaned. The cold had attacked your muscles. You looked around the room and discovered a couple of painkillers and a glass of water on the night stand. You smiled. He always knew what you needed.

You took the painkillers and got up to take a shower. Afterwards, you put on your robe and went to the kitchen. You found Heero pouring coffee into mugs. And he was shirtless.

He gave you a small smile when he saw you. “Good morning.”

You stole a kiss from him. “Hmm… now it’s a good morning.”

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around you. He nuzzled your hair. “How are you feeling?”

“Okay… I took the pain killers.”

“Good.”

You smiled up at him. “You always know what I need.”

“I like to think so yes,” he said, before kissing you.

You sighed in bliss at the sensations his lips caused and opened your mouth as his tongue brushed against your bottom lip. His hand slid up your back to cradle the back of your head. You buried one of your hands in his hair, while you slid the other up his chest. You smiled into the kiss as you felt him shiver. It always made you feel powerful when you noticed the effect you had on him. 

He broke the kiss and nibbled on your jaw, before pulling back to look at you. “I made breakfast.”

You stepped back when he released you and pulled yourself up onto the counter. You sat and watched him as he piled pancakes onto plates. You protested when he gave you your plate. “I’m not THAT hungry.”

“You need to eat.”

“I’m hung over!”

“That is your own fault,” he said with a chuckle.

You glared at him. He pressed a kiss against the tip of your nose, and then sat down at the table. You hopped off the counter and made your way over to the table as well. You put you plate down and started eating. After three pancakes you gave up.

“Really, I can’t eat all of it!” you said as you caught Heero’s disapproving stare. 

You stood up and put the plate with pancakes in the fridge. You halted as a sudden thought struck you. “At what time do we have to be at Duo’s?”

Heero chuckled when he realized that you just had remembered. “Three.”

You breathed a sigh of relief. That was five hours from now. You had enough time to go back to bed and take a nap. You turned around, just in time to see Heero get up. He put his plate in the sink and then pulled you towards him. 

“So, how bad is this hangover of yours?” he asked, while burying his face against your neck.

You wrapped your arms around him. “Not too bad.”

“Hmm…”

You felt his lips move along your skin, caressing and tickling. His hands slid over your back to your hips. You shivered as he nipped the sensitive spot behind your ear. 

“I do intend to take a nap,” you said.

“You can do that once I’m done with you.” His voice had taken a husky undertone.

You giggled as he lifted your onto the table and wrapped your legs around his waist. He pressed his mouth against yours in a passionate kiss. You let your hands roam over his back as he pressed you down against the table. His hands weren’t still either. He pushed your robe up, until it bunched at your hips. You hadn’t thought about putting on underwear after your shower, and your cheeks flushed as you felt his fingers tickle along your hips. Heero broke the kiss so he could look at you.

“No underwear?” he asked with a teasing undertone in his voice.

You gave him a saucy grin. “Are you complaining?”

He grinned and undid the knot in the robe’s belt. Then he was everywhere. His mouth was hot against your skin as he teased you and drove you crazy. All thoughts left your mind, your nails dug into his back and you wanted more.

“Heero…”

He looked up from where he was nibbling on the skin below your belly button. You cupped the back of his head and pulled him up. You kissed him deeply and pressed your fingers into his shoulders. He made a noise in the back of his throat and cupped your cheek. His free hand grabbed hold of your hip. He broke the kiss.

“I need you,” you gasped.

And then he was there…

-x-x-x-

You woke up when the alarm clock went off. With a groan you reached out and slapped the top of it to silence it. Next to you, Heero shifted and rolled onto his side. He buried his face against your neck. You nuzzled his hair.

“Did you set the alarm?” you asked him.

“I did.”

You sighed, still sleepy and turned to bury your face in your pillow. “I don’t want to get up.”

“We have to.” Heero pressed a kiss against your shoulder. “Duo is expecting us.”

“I know.” 

Heero propped himself up on his elbows. “Can I ask you something?”

“Hmm?” You shifted to look at him. 

He cupped your cheek. “Last night…”

You looked away from him. Although he had definitely showed you that he still loved you, the hurt wasn’t going to go away so easily. 

“Did you really think I had stopped loving you?” There was vulnerability in his voice and it sounded really strange coming from him.

You felt his fingers brush against your cheek and you looked at him. You let out a small sigh. “The truth is… I did. I… I saw you with Relena and… God Heero, I don’t know.”

“You were feeling insecure.”

“Yes.” You gave him a small smile. “You’ve known her for so long, and I saw how she was holding your hand…”

“I don’t love her.” He sounded so sure when he said it, that you had no choice but to believe him. 

You smiled slightly. “That’s good to know.”

“She was dragging me outside and I think it was to scold me.”

You blinked. “About what?”

“Probably the same reason why you were angry at me.” 

Oh… Glad you to know that Relena seemed to be on your side, you smiled. “So next time when you decide you want to surprise me…”

“I won’t hurt you again. I promise.” He pressed a tender kiss against your lips. 

“And don’t go getting crazy ideas about working extra shifts around the holidays again.” You wrapped your arms around him. “I expect a whole night of pampering on Valentine ’s Day.”

He grinned at you. “That can be arranged.”

“Hmm… nice.” You chuckled and pressed a kiss against his chin. 

“Now, we really have to get up.” Heero nuzzled your cheek and sat up.

You pouted. “Can’t we stay in bed a little longer?”

“I’d rather not have Duo barging in here like the last time.” 

You pulled a face and sat up too. “My robe is still in the kitchen.”

Heero got out of bed and grabbed a pair of boxers from his dresser. He put them on and left the room. He returned a little while later and tossed your robe onto the bed. “Come on, Prude.”

“You just didn’t call me that.”

“I did.” He shot you a grin and walked into the bathroom. 

You chuckled to yourself and got up. You put on your robe and walked over to your closet. You selected clothes and underwear and then made the bed. By the time you were done, Heero emerged from the bathroom, boxers in hand and with a towel wrapped around his hips. 

You grabbed your clothes and walked past him and, on the way, planted a kiss against his cheek. He stopped you and pulled you flush against him.

“Heero, we’re going to be late,” you protested.

He nuzzled your cheek and kissed you, before letting you go. “Alright.”

-x-x-x- 

An hour later, you were on your way to Duo’s. Heero’s hand rested on your thigh as he drove and you entwined your fingers with his. You gave him a small smile as he glanced at you. His lips tilted in response.

“I think I need to apologize to Relena for my behavior last night,” you said when Heero parked the car in front of Duo’s apartment building.

“There is no need for that,” Heero pulled the key from the ignition and turned to face you. “She knows it was my fault.” 

He chuckled when you gave him a strange look. “I called her this morning and she scolded me. I think she was even more viscous because she didn’t get to do it yesterday.” 

“Right…”

“She just wanted to know if things were right between us again.” He opened the car door and got out. 

You did the same. “So…”

“So, she doesn’t want an apology from you.” He wrapped his arm around your shoulders, and together you walked into the building.

“I see.” You grinned at him. “You must have felt terribly awkward, getting scolded by her.”

He gave you a light shove. “Stop pestering me.”

“That’s what you get for calling me Prude!” You giggled.

He grabbed your shoulders and pushed you against the wall. He silenced your with a kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck and grinned as he scowled at you. 

“It’s a good thing I love you so much,” he said.

You smiled. “Or else?”

“You don’t even want to know.”

“Right.” You nuzzled his cheek with a chuckle.

He pulled you closer and simply held you.

“Heero?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you too.”

**End**


End file.
